


Remain Silent

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Play, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Handcuffs, Kitten is a brat, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Police, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Officer Evans sees something bad on shift and comes home to relieve his tension and frustration on his willing girlfriend





	Remain Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic based on the promo shot of Evans in uniform/costume for Lobby Hero. And the knowledge that 'he's not a nice guy. We will not like him.'

The nights Chris worked were always restless for her. It wasn’t easy being the girlfriend of a cop. But the night shift…now that was the roughest. He usually texted when he had time. Tonight, he hadn’t which made her worry. But she hadn’t received that dreaded phone call. So she settled into bed, hugging his pillow close.  
Loud knocking jerked her awake. She felt that all over body pain of being woken up hard. With a sigh, she threw her covers off and padded to the door. The knocking continued until she reached the front door of her apartment. A look through the peephole found her loving boyfriend in full uniform standing in the hallway.  
Her fingers scrabbled over the locks and she tugged the door open. “Chris, what are-“ His eyebrow rose as his jaw clenched. She swallowed. Something had happened. Something bad, he only went into these moods when it was so bad that he needed to punish someone. And she was oh so willing. “Officer Evans.”  
He stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind him. He tossed his hat onto the table then rested his hands on his belt. His hard eyes looked her over from head to toe. His lips twitched as she tugged the hem of the tee shirt, his tee shirt, down over her thighs, pressing them together. She turned her foot inward, pressing her toes to the hardwood floor and keeping her eyes down. When she looked up at him from under eyebrows, he clenched his jaw. Fuck, she looked so sweet and innocent.  
He sighed, dropping his hands to his sides. “I’m gonna need to you to put your hands behind your back, miss.”  
“Ye-yes, officer. Have I done something wrong?”  
“No.” He ratcheted the cold metal cuffs. She flinched and squeaked at the pinch of her skin. He put them on tight. Holding her wrists, he walked her forward to the couch. “I need to search you for weapons.  
“Yes, officer.” She felt the nudge of his hardening cock against her ass from where his legs were braced further apart than hers, pressing her to the back of the couch. His calloused palms skimmed down her arms then up. He cupped her breasts and pulled her back into him, his lips finding her pulse. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, relishing his soft lips on her skin. Those hands ran down her belly then back up under the shirt to knead her breasts. She sighed, tilting her head to the side as his lips moved up the column of her neck to her ear.  
“I think I’m gonna need to strip search you.”  
“Anything, officer.” He pulled the tee shirt over her head but it got caught on her cuffed wrists. She gasped as his strong hands grabbed the neckline of the tee then ripped it down the middle. He frowned. “I’m gonna need you to stay still while I uncuff you.”  
“Yes, sir.” He released one wrist at a time for the shirt to fall free, but she didn’t stay still. She pressed her ass back against him, reaching with both hands for his hard cock. He didn’t say anything but he’d punish her for it and she would know she broke a rule. He ratcheted the cuffs closed, putting them on as tight as before. He kneaded her breasts again, tugging on the nipples until they drew into stiff peaks. She pushed her ass back into his groin, rubbing back and forth on his hard cock.  
He moaned into her ear. “You’re gonna be a girl good for me, aren’t you?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
He slid his long fingers between the elastic waistband of her panties and he warm, soft flesh. “Good, good girl…” His finger slipped between her folds. “You’re so wet. I think you like being in trouble though.” He swiped over her clit, causing her to buck. “But I thought you were a good girl.”  
“I am, sir. I am.” Her cuffed hands clutched at his belly. She rolled her hips between his quick, firm fingers on her clit and the hard ridge of his cock against her ass. He slowly drew her panties down her bare legs, placing soft kisses against her ass cheeks then the backs of her thighs and knees. The contrast had her reeling.  
“But you didn’t stay still when I told you to.” She froze. She couldn’t see his smirk, but she felt it against her shoulder. His hand was like a vise on the back of her neck as he bent her further over the back of the couch, bringing her up onto the very tips of her toes. He spanked her ass, hard and with no breaks until she sobbed into the cushion, her feet kicking in the air. He captured her legs between his tightly, gritting his jaw. “You’re not being a very good girl, kitten.” His swats moved to the tops of her thighs.  
“I’ll be good! I’ll be good! I promise! I swear, Daddy!”  
His chest heaved. He drew his tingling fingers through her pussy lips. “Fuck, kitten, you’re soaked.” His hand moved from her neck to thread his fingers into her hair. He pulled her up by her hair. Her red, tear-streaked face was beautiful to him. “You know what you are, kitten?”  
“What’s that, sir?”  
“You’re a fucking little brat.”  
Fresh tears sprung to her eyes and her bottom lip began to tremble. “I am not!” She wanted to reach up and pry his fingers from her hair but instead, she twisted in his grip, pulling on her hair.  
Chris clicked his tongue. “You’re only proving my point.” He kicked her feet out from under her. She dropped hard to her knees. “Open, kitten.” She pouted and turned her head away from him. His tone changed. “Open.” He turned the one syllable word into two and his hand fisted in her hair. She faced him, opening her mouth.  
He unbuckled his belt, the heavy utility belt made his slacks sag down his thighs after he’d unbuttoned and unzipped him. His cock tented his boxers. He pushed them down until gravity took over, pulling the underwear and slacks to his ankles. He glided the head of his cock along her lips. Her tongue darted out to chase it. He tapped the head against her cheek.  
“Open wider, kitten.”  
“Yes, Daddy.” She opened a bit more and slid his length between her lips. They both moaned as she began to suck and lick him in earnest. She bobbed her head as he began to slowly thrust. His fingers combed through her hair, pushing it back from her face so he could see.  
“Fuck, baby…you suck my cock so well.” Her tongue lapped at the precum that leaked from the slit. She left sucking kisses down his length before he thrust back into her mouth, hitting the back. Her body heaved as her gag reflex constricted on his cock. He grunted. He held her head between his hands, leaning down to press his forehead to the top of hers. He clenched his jaw, breathing desperately through his nose. His thrusts grew rapid and sloppy.  
Chris felt his balls draw up and grow tight. He could feel his release right there. She felt his cock grow rock hard on her lips and tongue. Then it was gone. He pulled her off his cock and slumped back against the back of the couch. He quickly toed off his shoes and stepped out of his slacks and boxers. He slung her over his shoulder and stalked to the bedroom, dropping her on the bed.  
She scooted up the bed, leaning up on her elbows. She bit her lip, devouring him hungrily with her eyes as he unbuttoned the uniform shirt then pulled the undershirt over his head. He leaned over her as she leaned up, pushing up with her cuffed hands. Their lips and tongues met in a savage kiss of heat and teeth, growling.  
Chris hooked his hands around her thighs and buried his face in her cunt. “You’re such a mess, kitten.” He eyed her as he brought his tongue up in a fat stripe from her opening to her clit. Her lips parted and she began to pant as he sucked her clit between his lips. He was merciless, licking and sucking her bundle of nerves until she felt the white hot pleasure surge forth and then it was gone.  
“Chris!”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, baby. Were you close?” His mean smirk made her frown and narrow her eyes at him.  
“Daddy, that’s just mean.”  
“No, kitten.” He began to slowly circle her clit with his thumb. “That’s your punishment. You were a bad girl. So you get denied three times-“  
“Three times?! But you gave me a spanking.” She pouted then cried out as he slapped her cunt.  
“Four times now.”  
“But-“  
“Wanna make it five?” She huffed and shook her head. “Answer, kitten.”  
“No, sir.”  
He smiled. “Good girl…that was one.” He kept his thumb rubbing her clit and lowered further to slip his tongue inside her. The thick muscle tasted her, reaching as deep as he could go. He increased the pressure on her clit until her thighs began to shake. Her gasping moans became a pant. She felt it right there then he was gone again.  
Her moans became a pitiful whimpering. Chris almost felt sorry for her. Almost. After what he’d seen, he needed to punish someone and she’d been a bad girl. “That’s two. Two more to go. Be a good girl, kitten and Daddy will give you what you need.” He grabbed her thighs and rolled her over onto her belly then urged her up onto her knees, moving in behind her.  
His mouth was on her again and she felt the coil of her orgasm winding tighter and tighter. The fingers of one hand rubbed and pinched her clit. The fingers of his other stroked her sweet spot. And his tongue laved her asshole. The gentle scrape of teeth and the wet probing of his tongue had her soaring to the edge, crying out. Her hands became claws, flexing in the air where she couldn’t grab the bed or him. Then he was gone. Again!  
She sobbed into the bed. “Please, please, Daddy. I promise-I promise I’ll be good. I’ll be your good girl. I swear it. Just please let me cum.”  
“Oh baby, you sound so cute when you beg. But no.” He gave her ass a playful bite. “You’ve got one more, kitten and you’re doing so well. Don’t make me make it five.”  
“Yes, Daddy.” He rolled onto his back and drew her down to his mouth. She sat up, clenching her hands into fists as he held her down, his tongue licking at her folds and brushing against her aching clit. Her cunt throbbed with need. She felt her orgasm sweeping close, her cries growing louder and her body beginning to shake. “Please, Daddy, please. Please let me cum.” She rolled her hips against his mouth, riding his face.  
She fell forward as he pushed her away. He wiped his chin with the palm of his hand then rolled up onto his knees. “That’s four and that was close. You almost came.”  
“Daddy.” She whined, wiggling her ass in the air. “I was a good girl. Now, please, please let me cum.”  
“You were a good girl.” His chest rose and fell as he forced himself to take it slow, to savor this moment. He rested a hand on the swell of her ass, teasing her and himself by rubbing the head of his cock through her dripping pussy lips.  
“Please, daddy…I need you to fuck me.”  
“Patience, kitten.” He slowly rocked his hips, rubbing his cock through her slick until he glistened then he pushed forward, filling her to the brim. His fingertips pressed into her skin as he gave them both a moment. Her walls clenched around him, making his mouth drop open. She grew impatient, squirming to try to get him to move. He drew back and slammed forward, taking her breath away.  
That was the brutal pace he set, fucking her hard and fast. The head of his cock hit her sweet spot again and again. She wouldn’t last long and he could tell by her trembling. He wasn’t going to last long either. Punishing her had tormented him. His hips snapped with every hard thrust. The wet sounds of their bodies meeting joined the loud screaming moans and grunts.  
“So close, Chris. Fuck…please, can I cum?”  
“Yes, baby. Cum for me.” He held her cuffed wrists at the small of her back, his pace not slowing. Her toes curled, her orgasm hitting her hard. It ran down her thighs and his. He grunted, using his hold on her to pull her back into his thrusts. The mattress muffled her cries as he pushed her closer to a second release. “Again, baby. I know you can.” His thighs began to shake.  
She would have rubbed her clit but her hands were bound. He realized this and reached underneath her, strumming her clit fast and firm. Her back arched and she screamed into the mattress, cumming a second time. Chris grunted and held her body back against his with his last thrust, cumming deep inside her. Then he was gone. AGAIN!  
This time he returned with the key to the cuffs and a wet wash cloth. He cleaned her up and released her wrists. He’d cleaned himself up before returning. “You ok, baby?” He tucked her underneath the blankets then curled his body around her.  
“Sore but good.”  
“You were good. You did so well.” She smiled and cuddled into his chest. “I love you, baby.”  
“I love you too, Chris.” He continued to murmur praise and love until she fell asleep, his fingers gently stroking her back. Her soft, steady breath lulled him to sleep soon after.


End file.
